Saved
by RueEmerson
Summary: Tim Bradford's recovery after season one. M for a reason. One-shot.


Tim Bradford wasn't one to bend or break the rules, but Kendra had obviously put a spell on him that swayed him into deviation.

He ushered her out the bar exit and hastily led her into the alley before pushing her up against the brick wall, his lips covering hers and his hands in her hair. She had been tempting him all evening and he was starving for her.

She eagerly wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed into him. This was their first night off together in weeks and she wasn't about to waste it. He moaned into her mouth as she grinded against him. He was hard as a rock. She broke the kiss and dropped her hands from his neck.

"Feel like being naughty Officer Bradford?" Kendra purred in his ear. Tim knew he wouldn't be able to say no when she reached between them and unbuckled his belt.

"Because I've got nothing on under this dress," she whispered, enticing him more. He cursed when she released him from the confines of his jeans and stroked him.

Screw it, he thought, as he lifted one of her legs over his hip. Indecency or not, he didn't want to wait 45 minutes to get her home. He thrust into her, earning a whimper from her as she clung to him.

She bit her lip to keep from crying out as he pounded into her hard and fast. He muffled his own moans in her neck. It wasn't long before he exploded deep within her, triggering her own explosion.

He leaned into her as their panting slowed. He eventually released his grip on her leg and she laid her head back against the wall. Another moment passed before he disengaged from her.

After tucking himself back in his jeans and buckling up, he fished out tissues from her purse and handed them to her. With one hand on his shoulder to balance herself, she used the other hand to wipe herself clean. They stared into each other's eyes all the while shyly smiling like lovesick teenagers.

Once home, they nearly fell into bed. He curled around her and she happily snuggled into him.

Tim woke before dawn to find Kendra's side of the bed cool. A note was tucked against her pillow.

"If you have a chance, stop by," she wrote. "Stay safe today. Love you." He grinned at the paper before throwing off the covers and beginning his day.

* * *

"Where are we headed?" Officer Lucy Chen asked her TO when he veered off course that afternoon. Bradford ignored her as he radioed dispatch.

"This is 7-Adam-19, we are 10-7 for the next half hour," he said in a clipped voice. Dispatch responded with a "10-4" as he switched off his body cam.

As he pulled into the hospital parking lot, Lucy bit back a smile as she realized what they were doing.

"You have the option of sitting in the shop or going in, Boot. I don't care either way," Bradford stated as he got out.

Lucy hopped out and followed him through the emergency doors.

* * *

Tim spotted Kendra walking into one of the emergency bays carrying a nebulizer so he came to a halt by the nurses' station to wait.

The nurses on duty glanced at each other with smirks before one discreetly picked up a clipboard and entered the bay Kendra was in.

"There is an officer waiting to see you," Jan muttered to Kendra as she handed her the clipboard, not wanting to alarm the patient Kendra was attending.

Kendra gave Jan a slight nod and then excused herself, lightly patting the patient on the leg before mentioning she'd return soon to check on him.

After pulling the curtain, she saw Tim stiffly standing by the nurses' station, his hands resting on his weapon and utility belt. His rookie was casually leaning against the counter behind him and grinned at Kendra when she appeared.

Tim's face lit up when he saw Kendra walking towards him, her scrubs slightly mussed with a few unidentified stains.

"Hi," she softly said as she neared him.

"Hi," he replied. Suddenly not caring about safety protocol or what anyone watching thought, Tim pulled her into an embrace and passionately kissed her.

A couple of her fellow nurses cheered and one doctor walking by told them to get a room.

When they finally came up for air, Kendra laid her forehead against Tim's. They smiled at each other like fools before she peeked around him at Lucy.

"You and Jackson still coming over this weekend?" she asked. Lucy nodded.

"Wouldn't miss it. I think Jackson is bringing Gino," Lucy replied. Kendra glanced back at Tim.

"Did you remember to invite Angela and Talia?" she asked. Tim feigned hurt.

"Of course I did," he said. "Lopez is bringing that lawyer with her and I think Bishop might be dragging her Boot along."

Kendra smiled at him. "Don't pretend like you don't want your friends around," she chastised him. He rolled his eyes good naturedly as Lucy laughed.

* * *

As off-duty officers and nurses filled the backyard, Tim searched the crowd for Kendra while he finished flipping burgers. He spotted her surrounded by fellow nurses near the patio door. She caught him staring and smiled. He signaled he was done and she nodded.

Calling out to their friends, she announced food was ready. Once everyone had their plates and found places to land, Kendra grabbed Tim's hand and tugged him to the front and center of the party. Jackson whistled for attention so everyone quieted and faced them.

"We want to thank you all for coming," Kendra said as she slid her arm around Tim's waist. He lovingly gazed down at her. "As you know, today marks one year since Tim arrived in my ER in bad shape. Little did I know I was about to care for the man who I'd marry months later."

Hoots and whistles rose from the crowd. Tim shook his head in annoyance but the shine in his eyes betrayed him. Kendra squeezed his waist and addressed the crowd once more.

"I just want to thank everyone again for supporting him while he recovered," she said glancing at the nurses, "and for accepting me into your circle," with a look at his fellow officers. Lucy, Angela, and Talia all lifted their plastic cups in acknowledgement.

"So enjoy this celebration!" Kendra said, releasing her hold on her husband. Tim motioned for the crowd to stop their applause.

"Before you go having too much fun that requires me arresting you," he said—several booed while a couple chuckled—"I want to thank my wife."

Turning to her, he met her eyes. "I don't know how I got so lucky to have you in my life, but I'm glad I do. Thank you, Kendra, for saving my life in more ways than one."

The crowd erupted in awes and applause once more as Tim kissed a teary-eyed Kendra.


End file.
